


Woobie - or Best Laid Plans

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73





	Woobie - or Best Laid Plans

It was late in the afternoon when he finally stepped out from courthouse and drove home. Days like these he wished he hadn't even gotten out of bed to begin with. Oh, he had been prepared but what he had to offer in terms of scientific evidence was close to nothing and the entire case was built on circumstances – only because the D.A. couldn't wait another couple of days. It always left a nagging feeling in the back of his head when he knew the case could be solidified if there only was more time and more patience within the system.

The irritation had started when he had to sit and wait for hours after shift, only to increase ten-fold when lunch-break passed and he was still waiting. Didn't help much that he only a sandwich that tasted like seasoned sawdust out of a wending-machine and a lukewarm Dr. Pepper.

Driving home, he stopped for two pizzas, just in case his man was hungry too. It occurred to him how much his habits had changed since his man moved in; he always picked up two of everything and saw to it that they had a stock his man's favorite ice-cream in the freezer. Earlier he wouldn't have bothered to even check the fridge to ensure himself there was edible food. Now he did it every night before he left for shift. Just so his man wouldn't have to go hungry and grumpy. A soon as the man's blood-sugar level sank below the critical two burritos and some greasy pancake-level, his man would start muttering and glaring until he got some food.

He grinned at himself when he parked in the drive-way. If his man knew how much he was looking out for him, he'd pull the chick-card on him and tease him to death.

 

The sneakers left in the hallway had him trip and almost drop the boxes. He kicked them to the side and was about to let a snide remark slip him when he noticed the silence in the house. If Warrick was alert, there'd be music playing, or the TV would be on, but now all he heard was the fan running in their bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and he looked inside. The blinds were down but there was enough light in the room for him to see his man splayed all over their king-sized bed. Warrick was on his stomach, a white towel draped over his hips and legs and arms flung out. Tanned skin contrasted against the silvery silk sheets his man had dragged home one day, just because he loved the feel of them. Of course, that had made Nick laugh his head off and Warrick had simply tackled him and they'd ended up inaugurating said sheets on the spot. And they did feel good, not as good as his man draped all over him, but good enough for Nick to stop teasing his man for his chick-moment. He never asked how much it set him back, that would have elicited an eye-roll from his man. Like being practical was something to frown over?

He let his eyes follow the curve of the spine, smiling fondly at the sight of the well-known muscles on his lover's back. Rick looked like a panther, currently a very docile panther, where he lay on top of the pricey sheets. Letting his eyes roam, he finally had to turn and walk away; he was too tired and too damned old to get a hard-on by just looking. What he needed now was a slice of pizza, some decent beer and a cold shower. Not bothering to get a plate, he ate half of the pizza while he stuck the untouched box into the oven. Warrick could have it later. Then he checked the answering machine and noted two calls from an equal amount of unidentified numbers; calls which he just deleted. Their mail was stacked up by the phone, but he didn't bother to check, he knew Warrick had. Licking his fingers clean, he walked back to the fridge and just knew there would be a new six-pack of his favorite beer. The kind that his man said tasted like diluted dishwater. Rick was all about the fancy imported stuff. Nick grinned when he flicked the can open and gulped half of its content down in one go. Needless to try and deny it any longer; he was in a hurry. All he wanted now was to crawl into bed and plaster himself up against his man's hot skin. Not for anything else than to sense the warmth and the calm breathing of his man. It always made him relax and fall asleep without any trouble at all. Rick was his woobie, no doubt about it but he'd rather eat only peanut-butter for a year rather than admit that. A grown man not sleeping well unless he had his man in bed with him was not embarrassing, it was humiliating.

He tucked the half-drunken can back into the fridge and shook his head at himself when he walked to the bathroom. A quick shower and he'd be snoring with Rick. His muscles felt sore from a long week of work having ended sitting for hours on a wooden bench. The thought that maybe it'd be a better idea to visit the gym instead of eating pizza and snoring with his man was promptly pushed way back in his mind as he felt the water drum against his skin. Soaping himself in, he remembered how they had made love in the shower last time; hotly and feverishly, desperately needing to get the grime of a particularly nasty crime-scene off their bodies and minds. It had ended in a heated encounter up against the tiles. When he closed his eyes he could still remember Rick's arm around his waist, the deep, frantic rhythm and his man's hoarse whispers in his ear. The chant of his name as he was steadily brought to his peak and the hand grabbing him just as Rick's teeth sunk into his neck had made the world explode in white. The water had drummed onto his skin when he came to, being held up against a broad, panting chest. The memory had him hard all over.

Willing it away didn't work, despite the fact that he was wiped. The memory of Rick in their bed - his tamed panther on silvery sheets was too much to bare and he let his hand close around his erection and leaned up against the wall. It wasn't the same as when Rick brought him off – this was just short and efficient work. After all, he'd had years of training this to the thought of his main man. The sensory-memory of that skin flush to his, strong hands playing with him and the intensity of his man's eyes when he let go had him coming in minutes and he remained up against the wall, letting the cooling water rinse him clean.

Not even bothering to towel himself completely dry, he staggered off into their bedroom. Warrick hadn't even moved and Nick crept up to him on all fours from the end of the bed until he was placed right above the broad back, one knee between the spread legs and a hand on each side of the sleeping man's shoulders. The soft hum of the ventilator had Warrick's sleepy warm scent waft up against him and he just looked. His eyes followed his man's lines, drank in the salty moist on the dark skin, lapped at the earlobe and languidly ran over the long relaxed spine.

His man was so fricken hot!

Unable to stop himself he leaned in to place a kiss right on the hair-line, pausing for just an instance because if Rick knew his musings, he'd laugh till he split his lip. He grinned and placed a kiss on the temple.

Rick stirred immediately, cracking one eye open, he creased his brow. “Baby? Where ya been?” He turned slowly onto his side, and one arm came up to curl around Nick's waist.

“What the fuck?” Rick's eyes shot open and he propelled onto his back. “You turning into a frozen pop-sickle on me?”

“Nah, just took a cold shower,” Nick chuckled at the consternated face of his man.

“Fuckin' cheat,” Warrick mumbled and twined long legs and arms around him to pull him down. .

He tried to get away but there was no avail and he was pulled flush against the warmth of Rick's chest. The man huffed at the contact with his considerably cooler skin and a hand came up to rub along his side and Nick laughed into the crook of his man's neck. “Didn't mean to wake you, Snoozy.”

“How long you have to numb your ass on the bench this time?” Warrick mumbled, automatically working to get the towel Nick had draped around the hips off him.

“'Nuff to miss my woobie,” Nick teased and tried to roll away. His trial only ended in him being void of one towel. “Now who's the cheat?” he asked with his lips pressed to the soft skin under Warrick's jaw.

“I might hafta start popping you in the freezer 'fore bed, feels good man! So good.” Warrick crooned sleepily.

Nick shook his head and rolled away enough to get his hand on the offending towel around Warrick's hips. It was already hanging loose from his earlier shifting and it didn't take much to pull it from under his man's ass. Good thing he had jerked off earlier because he'd never have fallen asleep with all this hotness at his reach.

“Com'ere baby,” Warrick mumbled and tugged at him. “I need mah ice-pack.” He tucked Nick's head into the crook of his neck and draped one long leg firmer around Nick's while his hand cupped around Nick's ass.

“Perv,” Nick happily nuzzled his man's warm skin.

“Shut up and get some sleep, baby. You must be exhausted an' I have plans for you later.”

“I bet you do,” Nick smiled and rested his chin on the shoulder, sinking completely into the hold and feeling every muscle in his body starting to relax.

“I bet you'll love 'em too.”

“Lemme guess, you're dragging me sheet-shoppin'?” he chuckled and felt a huge grin spread over his man's face.

“You're an ass, Stokes.”

“Uh-hmmm,” Nick let out, feeling the tiredness overwhelm him.

“And if your scrawny ass wasn't all wiped out, you'd pay for the wise-cracks.”

“Uhm.”

“Love yah, fucking tease.” Warrick's cheek came to rest on the top of his head.

Nick smiled and pressed his nose to the skin with the scent that was his safety-blanket, sanity-check and the ticket to heaven.

Rick was one hell of a woobie.

 

 

A sudden sound penetrated his sleep and had his eyes wide open with a jolt. Reaching out his hand, he found that Warrick was no longer in bed with him and as on cue, he felt a slight panic rise. But then he heard Warrick's voice from the kitchen, cussing him, and canned peaches, out. The scarping of metal against tiles and irritated growls made Nick grin; his man had found his hidden stack.

Looking at the alarm-clock he noticed that only three hours had passed since he'd more or less fallen asleep on top of his warm and cuddly woobie. And they both had tomorrow off so there was plenty of time left for Warrick to put whatever plan he had, in action. As long as said plan didn't involve some major accident in the kitchen area; he'd have to put a stop to that. The memory of their attempt at making their own Christmas-dinner, turkey and all, still had him cringing. He had to admit that it was partly his own fault. Being fondled and groped by the kitchen counter was something he was accustomed to, and he did wiggle his ass at Warrick from time to time, to get it to happen if his man seemed distracted. But that time they had taken it straight to bed and later fallen sound asleep, only to wake to the scent of something burnt beyond repair. He carried the scent of the rubbery turkey-lump with him for hours after having cleaned the oven. And he didn't touch any turkey at all for the entire holiday, not even Cath's; one he knew was perfectly cooked. Warrick had laughed long and hard at the face he made when Cath asked worriedly what as wrong with him. He had blamed it on having had the stomach flu and Cath had embraced him and rubbed his stomach lovingly, like a Mom with her five-year-old. Warrick had stopped laughing and glared daggers in their direction.

He relaxed and sank back to bed, grinning and rubbing his eyes. Warrick obviously had opened the wrong cabinet door and found the merchandise he'd found on sale at Guido's. Six large cans of canned peaches for ten bucks was an affair, specially since his man was crazy about his peach-cobbler. Of course, piling them up on the edge of the shelf hadn't been his all-time brightest idea. He was gonna hear about this. There was more muttering coming from the kitchen and the sound of a can being opened, then a drawer, followed by clinking of cutlery before the drawer was pushed back shut and the soft sounds of bare feet over tiles followed. Then the house went silent.

Nick waited for a couple of minutes before he had to ask. “You okay in there, bro?”

“Nicky? You up?”

Nick smirked and looked down at himself, the morning erection certainly was. “Oh yeah, a minor bomb going off in the general kitchen area tends to awaken those who don't sleep like ground hogs.”

Warrick appeared in the doorway. Clad in only boxer-briefs, all the goodness silhouetted by the light from behind, sending the tanned skin glowing. Nick's breath hitched and the fading erection he'd just about willed down, got new life. He was hard in an instance, just by looking.

“Six cans of peaches, Stokes? You trippin' on me? Or is this some kink you're not tellin' me about?”

“You didn't complain last Sunday, honey-bun. If I recall correctly, I had to fight you for the last bowl, and you fricken stole all the whipped cream!” Nick laughed, pulling the sheet over his groin. Something his man found ridiculous but which really was a reflex from times past. A house with six nosy siblings had left marks on him that would probably never fade entirely

Warrick grinned at the motion and advanced on him. “Playing cutsie-tootsie with me, Nicky? That's dangerous!”

The bed dipped when the man slithered up and over him on his hands and knees. Cat-like, predatory eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness, the cloth of the boxers beginning to tent. “An' what have I told you about hiding the goodies?”

Nick laughed self-consciously and lifted his hand to cup the bulge in his man's boxers, “Not so forthcoming yourself, honey. Why'd you have to put these on?”

“Don't wanna get Elmyra all riled up, baby.” Warrick's hands trailed up Nick's sides, thumbs gliding from the hips up to his nipples, that hardened instantly.

“So modest,” Nick mumbled and slid the man's boxers down over the muscular buttocks. Freeing an impressive erection that had him lick his lips while he pulled the garment down to rest above Warrick's knees. With a decisive tug he had one of Warrick legs free and awkwardly worked the surplus clothing down his man's other leg with his foot. It took some hard concentration to get the boxer-briefs all the way down. Especially when his eyes and hands wanted to migrate to the promising erection.

“Oh fuck, baby. Don't do that!” Warrick growled.

Nick's eyes darted up to his man's. “Wha-?”

He was forced back to the pillow. Lips hovered over his, while the green eyes narrowed. “Stick your tongue out like that, baby. You know what that does to me!”

“Com'ere, big boy,” Nick murmured and wrapped his arms around the man, tilting his head back enough to look directly into the greens, he smiled. “Come closer and I'll lick you all over instead.”

The groan that escaped his man had him chuckle and kiss him softly, while his hand was occupied with the burgeoning arousal. Tasting him thoroughly and slowly had his man sink on top of him, hard and heavy. Warrick tasted of peaches and Nick's toes curled from the heady hotness that invaded him when Warrick's tongue slipped into his mouth and played with his tongue. The slow and deep kiss had Nick's erection throbbing wildly between them and the need to feel his man's body crushing him to the mattress had him cling to Warrick and move his hips up to him for friction. Nick's hands wandered down the broad back, fingers spread for maximum amount of sensation. A quiver started in the pit of his stomach, spreading throughout him as the kiss went on, making his ears hum.

Warrick broke the kiss and rose to lean on his arms, slithering further down, looking up at him with exploded pupils. Nick groaned at the loss of skin-to-skin contact and had to let his hands roam all over his man.

“Mmm, peaches,” Nick panted, tugging at his man to get him up and over him like a blanket of sensuality. He needed that skin, that weight and the curves and sinews on him, in him and around him.

“Mmm, Nicky,“ Warrick purred in reply and the sound had Nick's hips rise off the mattress and his fingers to desperately grab at his man.

“Please honey, closer!”

“Gonna make this last, baby.” Warrick murmured and tongued around the left nipple. Small teasing circles, never touching the nub that had risen in search of attention. “Gonna take it slow.” Tip of tongue ghosted over the sensitive skin, making Nick reflexively try to pull his legs up to twine them around his man. “Gonna taste all of you.” Words softly spoke to the the dip at the base of his collarbones, the warmth of the exhaled air sending the skin on Nick's arms into goosebumps and incoherent pleads of 'pleas fuck me' falling from his lips in a garbled voice. Nick's hands roamed the curved back, pressing against working muscle and hard planes. His hips rose, without ever getting contact, in a desperate cadence.

“Please, 'Rick, please.” He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around his man and pulled him flush to his own body. At the sensation of his man's hard erection pressing against his sweaty stomach, he growled deep in his throat and reached for the lips. The answering thrusts from his man was all he needed to plunge his tongue inside the full lips, kissing his man hard and insistently. With their cocks trapped between them, they moved slowly, grinding together in a rolling motion.

Nick's eyes opened when they finally broke the kiss for much needed air. His man's were closed, lips swollen and soft keening sounds left him in continuation. Droplets of sweat trickled down his temple. “Jesus, Rick, so fucking hot!” Nick gasped and let his legs slide down to get more leverage. “Get inside me and fuck me till I scream, big boy. Wanna come all around you, sweetie, need to have you deep and hard inside o' me.”

With a growl Warrick freed himself and panted hard, shaking his head. “No Nicky, not yet, too soon to get off yet. We have the whole night ahead and I don't intend to go off before I've driven you totally insane and babbling.”

Nick felt the cool air that the ventilator wafted into the room, rush over his sweaty skin and whimpered at the loss of his blanket. “Tryin' to kill me?” he whined. “Please get inside me and fuck me already!”

“No baby,” Warrick murmured to his temple. “You ain't suffered enough yet.” His hand closed around the base of Nick's cock, hard enough to have him slowly cool down and close his eyes with a grunt.

This game they'd end up playing was having Nick wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. He knew what was waiting; Rick would play him to a tensed string of need, having him hover on the edge until he was ready to scream from the smallest of touches. Then he'd slowly bring him down with calming kisses and sweet caresses, only to gradually up the ante and bring him to that place where he was nothing but an shivering bundle of nerve-endings. Over and over Rick would bring him there, until Nick was so sensitive that a puff of air would make all his synapses fire off at once and and push him over the line and into free-falling. Usually he was hoarse from begging by then and the only sound would be a pitiful mewl as he went. He'd come to slowly; every muscle totally relaxed and the remaining ripples of the orgasm having his cock leaking. And Rick would lick him clean and damned it if he didn't want to cry every time it happened. Tears would form in his eyes and Rick would chuckle and kiss them away. All while Nick was flat on his back, unable to move enough to even hide his fricken tears.

Afterward he was always so wrung out he'd sleep for hours, nestled within strong arms.

Nick knew this game perfectly, he'd play his man like this on a regular basis. Just to see the green eyes glaze over when he finally let him fall over the edge and hold him until the last quiver left him accompanied with mumbled obscenities and declarations of love.

“Silk,” he groaned.

“Huh?” Warrick lips pressed against his abdomen, sliding over his quivering skin; he was already getting over-sensitive, just from the anticipation.

“Gonna ruin the sheets,” he clarified, not recognizing his own garbled voice. Damn, he sounded so needy!

Warrick laughed against root of his cock, the puffs of air enough to send new shivers through him.  
“Yeah, baby, you worry about the sheets while I blow you.”

Nick coughed on a laugh and realized he needed to stop rambling before he had provided Rick with mocking ammunition for a lifetime. “Just don't wanna - aw fuck!”

The second Warrick's lips slid over the head of his cock he forgot all about sheets, and his recent no rambling policy. Rick kept a firm grip on the base while suckling on the head, the tip of his tongue dancing over the sensitive slit at the rim. Lapping and suction, a blow of hot air, a tongue pressed to the vein on the underside alternated lowly before Rick let go of the root and started the ministrations all over. Changing the pressure and the angle teasingly until he slowly deep-throated him and hummed. Nick's body was already arched off the bed and he held on to the sheets with tight fists, his heart-beat rising in intensity until he felt the blood surge through his veins, like a hot tidal wave and he forgot to breathe. Warrick chuckled around his dick and let go with a suckling pop and Nick sank with a thud back to the mattress, drawing in a deep breath while the grip on the base of his cock returned, preventing him from coming all over his man and the sheets.

Panting for air he opened his eyes and Warrick's lips where right at the base of his neck this time, nibbling and biting softly.

Nick let go of the sheet and rummaged for the lube he knew was somewhere under the pillow. Damn it if he was going to let his man have all the fun of tormenting him into incoherent, lusting babbling. He knew every tender spot on the man's body, and dammit if he wasn't about to use that to make the man scream and writhe. With the lube strategically placed by their side, after having dropped it twice due to some very conniving moves from his man, he latched on to the muscular buttocks, massaging the globes hard.

Warrick growled to his neck and Nick felt a shiver run through the man when he lifted his face to glare at Nick. With a quick jolt Nick had his man lying on his side, open for revenge.

“You cheat,” Warrick managed to grumble before Nick's tongue efficiently silenced him. At their impromptu roll, Nick had felt the tube of lube cool against his hand and he reached for it when they came up for air.

“What you doin', baby?” Warrick panted between raspy breaths. “Not done yet.”

Nick managed to get the container open and coated his fingers and his palm with the lube before he looked at his man and scooted further down, grinning. His knee nudged in between Warrick's legs and he rolled to lie half on top of his man, pressing his cock to the tensed thigh and Rick's pulsating shaft to his hipbone.

“Aw shit, baby!” Warrick's head fell to the pillow and he thrust his hips to Nick's, causing his breath to hitch and Nick had to press down harder on his man. A strong hand gripped around his neck, trying to hold him in place. Chuckling happily, Nick licked the perked nipple at his reach and lubed his man up, very slowly and thoroughly. The smooth skin teased the palm of his hand and the pulsations in the hard cock had Nick momentarily close his eyes and lean his forehead on Warrick's heaving chest in an attempt to regain some control.

“Jesus baby,” Warrick growled and the grip on Nick's neck tightened, having him tilt his head back and look at the man and smile at the small shiver in the hand curved around his neck. Warrick's eyes were half covered with the drooping eyelids, the green hardly visible in the sea of black and he tried desperately to hold back the small sounds that left him every time their hips ground together. But Nick knew exactly how keyed up Rick was, and how close he stood to the edge.

“I'm not fucking coming without you,” the man warned with his lips pressed to Nick's. “Not gonna happen, Nicky, baby!”

But there were all the tell-tale signs of an imminent release; a tremble in his man's erection, when his hand cupped the balls and weighed them in his hands. The tension increasing steadily in the body Nick had half pinned under his, the low sounds that left him every time Nick thrust against the tensed thigh. Looking at Warrick, he noticed the drooping eyelids and sensed the small quivers he provoked every time he licked or nipped at the skin. With a smile he went back to the swollen nipple and laved it properly while his hand moved away from the straining cock and back to massaging the flexing butt with the flat of his hand.

Warrick made his move and had one leg draped over Nick's in no time, reversing the roles. “My turn to play,” his panther purred and Nick writhed when he felt their erections lined up and caressed by their moving abs. The heat of the steely rod he felt sliding up against his own leaking cock was enough for him to have to ground himself by filling his other hand with the deprived butt-cheek; close to short-circuiting when he felt the muscles hardening and relaxing with every move his man made.

“Yeah baby, I gotcha now an' I ain't letting go, ever.” Warrick's tongue came out to play with his bottom lip and Nick's brain asked for temporary leave of absence when he felt Warrick's hand slide down and cup his ass, squeezing firmly. Not one coherent thought crossed it after this point, he was too occupied with the sensations that coursed through him and riled him up. He was all instinct and desperate hunger by now.

Nick sucked the tongue inside his mouth, feeling it fill him and the sounds he let out were hungry and desperate. He tried to concentrate enough to continue tormenting his man, but the tongue mapping his mouth out, the pressure to his dick and the slow moves of his man's hips against his own had him faltering. All he was able to do was let his finger slide in between the globes and move around Warrick's puckered entrance in circular moves; the lubed fingertip sliding inside without resistance.

The reaction was immediate and Warrick groaned into the kiss and pressed up against his finger. Nick smiled and Warrick pulled his lips off Nick's. Growling he jerked his head back and closed his eyes and Nick inserted another finger into the heat, whimpering at the expression of pure bliss on his man's face.

Warrick rose to lean on his hands, drawing both knees up to rest at Nick's sides and started rocking back onto Nick's fingers. “C'mon baby, gimme more, not enough!”

His third finger slid in and the moment he found the spot, Warrick's head darted back and a tremor ran through him when his body tensed in search of more pressure by rolling of his hips around the intruding fingers. “Oh fuck, yeah baby, right there. Fuck me, baby, ram that that thick dick into me, Nicky.“

His man's silky erection, hard as steel, was driving Nick insane as it slid alongside his own throbbing one. Precum leaked onto his abdomen, filling the air with the scent of their mutual arousal. Only option not to spill too soon was to grab his own dick and squeeze hard around the base, a whimper escaping him when he tried to stop the inevitable. Warrick opened his eyes and looked down at them lined up, his tongue coming out to lick at his bottom lip. “Oh fuck baby, not like that. Ram it side of me, I fucking need your cock up my ass, baby.“

His voice was deep and vibrating and Nick had to squeeze harder and pull the fingers out of his man's tightness. “Not yet, honey, too close.” How he got the words out amazed Nick, and how Rick got what he was trying to say, between breathless moans, was beyond him.

“Fuck, no, baby, not like, shit baby, yah killin' me 'ere, Nicky.”

Warrick pulled the pillow from under Nick's head and stuffed it under his ass instead, tilting his hips up. With a hungry growl he went for the other pillow and repeated the action with frenzied movements. “The hell I'm not havin' yah,” he mumbled between rushed breaths and growled moans. “The hell I'm not fucking' havin' that fat dick right here and now. So fuckin' deep I can't breathe, man. All the way inside, hot and hard and all for me.“

Warrick's hand lubed him up all over and Nick was unable to speak between the ridiculous mewling sounds his man was forcing out of him. He watched, vision swimming slightly when his man sank onto him, taking in only the head and rotating his hips slowly downwards. Nick's hand lost the grip around the base in favor of closing it around Warrick's working hips, trying to stop his man from hurting himself. But it didn't seem to be a problem, Warrick's eyes were closed when he leaned back and gripped Nick's ass, digging his fingers into the globes and sinking onto him slowly. The expression of pure bliss and the breathed 'oh yeahs', 'c'mons' and 'so fucking goods' that fell off his lips in a steady stream when he moved up and down on the rod had Nick trembling. Nick watched how his man sank onto his glistening cock, taking it in to the hilt. Warrick's voice getting deeper and hoarser with every thrust, his movements speeding up and getting more frenetic. Nick took leverage against the mattress with his feet and pushed up, feeling the jolt of every muscle in Warrick's body every time he hit the sweet spot.

Warrick's mingled growls and moans got tied together in a long string, punctuated only by raspy breaths. His man's body moved on top of his, abs flexing with every desperate down trust, his legs tensed and hard, gleaming with sweat. Droplets of precum fell onto his abs and Nick had to close his eyes and reach for the leaking shaft, he wanted to get his man off before he pumped him full. The pulsating heat around him had him hovering on the brink, breathless and unable to hold back any longer. He closed his hand around the shaft, feeling the weight of it in his hand and started a slow stroking motion. The precum oozed down his fingers and the sensation of the velvety skin over the steely hardness had him whimpering with need.

“Jesus, man – you're gonna – fuck - Nicky -”

A hand closed around his wrist, fingers shivering and following his cadence. Then the fingers pressed down on his pulse point, making him loose his grip and the hand was pulled up to his side and captured there. Warrick leaning in over him, momentarily locking gaze with his and pressing the pulsating dick to Nick's stomach. Their fingers laced and Rick's lips lathed to the skin at the base of his neck. The pressure increased around him and then Warrick bit down hard on his shoulder and flooded his abs with his release, a muffled roar rippling against Nick's tensed neck. All it took for Nick to follow was to push up into the rapidly pulsating tightness twice. His vision blurred when he pumped repeatedly into his man, his body tensed into an arch and he shivered violently while Warrick drooled onto his shoulder as he emptied himself completely into his man.

He remembered nothing after that, only a sensation of heat coursing through him, followed by small waves of quivers that pulled all the strength out of him and he fell lax onto the mattress, eyes moistening and whimpers leaving him in the aftermath.

Hot, fast exhales against his sweaty neck, the grip around his fingers relaxing and the sticky heat between them had his heart melting and he leaned his head on Warrick's, still resting on his shoulder. He didn't know hos long they stayed like that, but he was already soft and slid helplessly out of his man when Warrick finally moved.

“Damn,” Warrick murmured to his neck. “You ok, Nicky?”

“Uhmm, you?” Was Warrick really expecting him to be coherent right now?

With a groan Warrick rose to one elbow and nuzzled Nick's nose with his. “I need to get off you baby, but I can't move.”

Nick twined his arms around his man's middle and placed a kiss on the lips. “No need honey, you're good where you're at.”

“Oh, I know I'm good, but we're glued.”

“Ah, the modesty,” Nick grinned and flexed his abs, feeling the rip at his skin from the motion. “Lookie cupcake, I unglued us.”

“The hell you did,” Warrick chuckled and rolled off him, making Nick grumble in protest.

“Want my woobie back,” he mumbled with a pout, feeling the blush creep up on his cheeks at his choice of words. “I mean - crap,” he mumbled at Warrick's soft laughter.

Warrick pulled the sheet from under him. “I guess I have to ditch the plan,” he said, tucking Nick in.

“Huh?” Nick opened one eye and looked at his man. “This wasn't your plan?”

“Nope, Sanders had one of his glory days and was all over the place about how good he was at shooting pool. Went on and on about it until he'd cornered me into giving him a run for his money after shift tomorrow. Told him we'd meet up with him at Duke's after shift. Guess you're not up for it.”

“Man, you're so easy,” Nick groaned. “Greg can make you fall for anything.”

“Thought you liked shooting pool and showing off?”

“When I can fricken walk!”

“Aw, poor baby, all fucked up.”

Warrick sounded a bit too satisfied about it and Nick craned his head to glare at the man. “I really wanna see you do the tango right now, man. Hop on to it and show me what you're made of.”

“Shut up, Nicky,” Warrick mumbled and fell to his back on the bed, pulling the sheets with him.

Nick rolled over to lie partly on his man, grinning widely and draping a leg over Warrick's spread ones. Warrick mumbled under his breath when he tucked the sheet around Nick all over and Nick had to bite his lip not to say something about the girly tendencies of his man.

“I'll save your ass as always,” he promised instead, pressing his nose to Rick's shoulder while his fingers played with Warrick's open palm. “Just lemme sleep another hour and I'll be your ass-saving hero.”

“Yeah?” Warrick chest rumbled from laughter and his fingers twined with Nick's. “This all was your fault to begin with, fucking tease.”

“Man,” Nick drawled, feigning mortification. “I made you drool.”

“The hell you did!”

Nick lifted his head off Warrick's chest and grinned up at his man.

Warrick just laughed harder and shook his head. “The thing with you, Stokes, is that you mess up even the best laid plans with your ass-wiggling.”

Nick let his head fall back onto the muscled shoulder and breathed his man in. “My ass-wiggling got you off good this time, honey-bun. Good enough to drool.”

“Get some sleep, Nicky, you're rambling.”

“Made you scream too,” he drawled to the chest.

“A regular Casanova,” Warrick answered with a yawn. “Stop yappin' and bag some z's. I'm gonna beat your sorry ass som'thin' fierce if we ever get to Duke's. Up for a wager?”

“Ah, the modesty.”

Nick smiled when Warrick laughed deep in his throat and wriggled to get closer still. His woobie was his best laid plan, no doubt about it. And he intended to lay said plan over and over again. Nope, no doubt about it.


End file.
